Katie Wood
by Tantris
Summary: I was trying to develop a 'backstory' for a minor character the story of Ragnar. The backstory grew too big to be fit into it without a long diversion from the main story. Accordingly, here it is as a story of its own. Hopefully, I can keep it to no more than a couple of chapters, but Katie might have her own tale in the future. The Valdemar Universe belongs to Mercedes Lackey.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – Disappointment

" _When you have expectations, you are setting yourself up for disappointment." - Ryan Reynolds_ _  
_

_## ## ## ## ## ## ## ## ## ## ## ## ## ## ## ## ## ## ## ## ## ## ## ## ## ## ## ## ## ##_

 _Prologue (From Chapter 79 of "The Angry Boy" :_

 _In Thornberry, Bredin saw a girl with the beginnings of a powerful fetching gift. Lacaral said she would almost certainly be Chosen, but it was a few years away. Her parents thought the only proper thing for their daughter was to prepare to be a good housewife and mother. Without telling her parents Katie was likely to be Chosen – which might not happen – Bredin persuaded them to see she got special instruction from the local priest of the Twain. The priest was a former guardsman who had taken vows after the end of the Tedrel Wars. When Bredin suggested that Katie be taught basic weapons drills as well as languages and figuring, the priest gave him a knowing look._

 _## ## ## ## ## ## ## ## ## ## ## ## ## ## ## ## ## ## ## ## ## ## ## ## ## ## ## ## ## ##_

"Well, Katie, you're becoming a right handsome skirt. I think you need a man to make you happy." Shay Gulley stepped in front of Katie Wood, leering at her bosom. Katie started slightly, she hadn't noticed Shay lounging against the side of building.

Katie thought quickly. She didn't want to provoke the bully, but neither did she want anything to do with him. Carefully, she said. "Thank you, Master Gulley. I haven't thought about it." It was a lie. Her mother made it plain that her daughter should find a husband, though maybe not for a year or two. And, when she was with other girls her age – a rare occurrence – most of their conversation was about one boy or another or how they would have a perfect wedding.

She attempted to go past Shay, but he blocked her path. "A fine pretty girl like you? You must have felt the urge." He pumped his hips slightly and smirked.

Disgust fought with amusement in Katie's thoughts. She knew she was pretty enough, with strong regular features and high cheekbones, but she was not the beauty that Rosie Sikes or Mary Doane were. She was fit – with the exercises Father Eron put her through, how could she not be? – and her breasts were firm if a little small. Katie's one point of pride was her long black hair, which she brushed every day so that it hung down her back in a glossy tail.

Amusement won and Katie said "I have never felt this 'urge' you speak of." Another lie. She did have dreams, but the men in them wore white coats and rode white steeds with blue eyes and silver hooves.

"Let me show you what I mean." Shay took her arm and moved closer.

Katie pulled back, shaking his hand off. "Please! I must be going."

As she started to walk away, Shay grabbed her, wrapping his arms around her. Now worried, Katie ducked under his grasp the way Father Elon taught her and started to run.

"Come back here, you little witch!" Shay chased after Katie, only to be blocked by a horse.

"Is this man bothering you, Mistress Wood?" Pierce Bellamy asked. The second son of Baron Bellamy sat on his bay gelding, positioning the animal between Katie and Shay.

"Stay out of this, lordy-boy." Shay tried to go around the horse, but Pierce blocked him.

"It appears the lady does not desire your company." Pierce said. "Leave her alone."

"Mind your own business! Out of my way!" Shay attempted to grab Pierce's leg and throw him off the horse.

Pierce booted the gelding, ramming into Shay, flattening him. "I said 'leave her alone.' If you bother Mistress West again, I'll haul you before my father."

Shay glared up at Pierce for a moment, then looked away.

Pierce turned his horse back to Katie, who had stayed to watch. "May I offer you a ride, Mistress West?" He reached down, offering a hand.

Katie's lips twitched. "No thank you, Lord Pierce." Pierce Bellamy was two years younger than Katie. The boy was very serious about his dignity and rank, with an exaggerated ideal of chivalry and knighthood. Pierce earnestly tried to live up to every ideal of courtesy and his duty as he saw it, often with comical results. Though the villagers laughed at his pretentions, the laughter was affectionate due to the boy's well-meaning good intentions. He would be a fine lord, they said, if he only had a little more sense.

"Then, will you allow me to escort you?"

Katie's lips twitched again. "You may, Milord." When Pierce prepared to dismount, she added. "Please remain on your horse, Milord. Otherwise, people might suggest we were courting."

Pierce blushed and stayed on his horse, keeping beside Katie until they reached the town. As they walked, Pierce told Katie about his older brother, who was now serving as Squire to Baron Piers DuGrenze and his own hopes of becoming an officer in the Guard.

They parted at the Temple of the Twain, where Katie went in for her lessons with Father Eron.

###

"Ah musta left it onna table afore I wen' ta market." Old Margie Brooks said as she handed two pennies to the miller. "Ah d'clare ah had it when ah wen' out ta door an' a swear t'wernt there when ah git home. But atter ma nap, there t'were this atternoon. Ah mus' me maunderin' or goin' blind."

Katie Wood smiled to herself. Margie hadn't forgotten or lost her purse. Shay Gulley had picked Margie's pocket as she tottered her way to market that morning. Not that Shay was a particularly adept thief – Margie's years made her an easy target. Poor Margie had been distraught at the loss of her few shillings, painfully earned selling pies and tarts.

Everyone loved old Margie, who had a kind word and a smile for everyone. The miller and the dairyman cheerfully 'advanced' her the flour and butter on Margie's promise to pay; neither man cared if she ever repaid them. For Margie, her inability to pay was a torment.

Katie did not see the theft, but word of Margie's loss flew about the town on the wings of rumor and Katie went 'looking' for it. She 'found' the purse in Shay Gulley's pocket just as the boy sat down with his friends in the Crow and Gate. Katie 'fetched' the purse back and returned it unseen to Margie. She grinned at the memory of how the innkeeper reacted when Shay could not produce payment. Shay could not explain the missing money without revealing the original theft.

Katie continued on to the home of Healer Helen Oniel for her afternoon gift training. For the last four years, ever since Herald Bredin told her to get training for her mindgifts, the village Healer taught Katie the basics. Once Katie learned the basics of grounding and centering, her gifts grew rapidly. First, the fetching, which Herald Bredin noticed. As Katie learned to move larger and heavier objects more precisely at ever greater distances, the first signs of farsight appeared. Now Katie could 'see' and move things as much as half a mile away.

A grinning Helen Oniel threw her arms around Katie when she arrived at the Healer's home. "That was a sweet thing to do for Margie." The Healer said.

"How did you find out?" Katie worried she'd betrayed her secrets. The Heralds warned her not to tell anyone about her gifts: People would either pester her for favors or shun her out of fear. Not that Katie would mind if Shay Gulley stayed away from her – she could do without the prideful bully's attentions.

The healer said "I paid a visit to Margie this morning to offer help. There was nothing on her table – healers are trained to be observant. When I heard she'd found it there, I knew someone found it and secretly returned it. Anyone who found it on the ground and returned it wouldn't need to keep it secret, so I was sure it was you." Helen made a sly face. "This wouldn't have anything to do with Master Gulley's little problem at the Crow and Gate, would it?"

Katie's red blush confirmed Helen's shrewd guess. Helen hugged her again. "Smart girl! Righting a wrong and a just punishment in one clever move. And nobody to guess how it happened! You are doing good and keeping your secret safe. Tell me how it you did it."

After Katie gave Helen the full details, the Healer made a face. "Never liked that Gulley boy. Healers are supposed to be impartial, but he's got a mean streak a mile wide.

"As for you, just keep on the way you're going. This town's going to be proud of you some day." Helen Oniel patted Katie's cheek affectionately, mentally adding. _'When a Companion shows up and takes you away.'_ The Healer kept the thought securely behind her own shields. Katie was beginning to show signs of mindspeech. The Heralds told Helen never to mention the possibility to the girl, reminding the Healer not even they knew why Companions Chose and it would be cruel to raise hopes if they were wrong. Instead, the Healer told Katie and her parents Katie was learning to be a lay healer and Helen's assistant.

Katie, like any Valdemaran child, had her own dreams. She'd voiced them once. The teasing persisted to this day. Katie told herself the other children were jealous and, in fairness, she admitted they had reason: None of the others got to continue schooling past their twelfth year or had special lessons with both Father Eron and Healer Helen. Not even the boys got weapons instruction from the priest, who had been a soldier in the Tedrel Wars before finding his vocation. At fourteen, other girls spent their days helping their mothers with 'womanly' pursuits, preparing them for marriage while Katie passed the candlemarks with books and learning languages. Her parents didn't like it, but the Heralds insisted Katie get a broad education. Katie knew she was favored but kept her dreams to herself: She was enough of an outsider already.

Katie sat down to the lesson: The mindspeaking came much harder than the fetching and farsight, especially as Helen's Healing gift came closer to the latter than the former.

###

The soft click of the needles soothed Katie's nerves. She sat on the porch, casting the loops of yarn in the warmth of a late spring evening as the sun set. The knitting was her concession to her parents' notion of 'being a proper girl.' She enjoyed the task and the fierce concentration the patterns demanded; it pulled her mind away from the worries of the day. She finished a row and glanced up to see the last bit of the sun disappear behind the hill. Another half-candlemark of twilight before she would have to go in.

She held up her work. A quick glance was enough to confirm that every stitch was even and the pattern was correct, but she feigned a close concentration as though she suspected an error. Instead of examining the pattern, she focused her mind and cast out with her farsight.

That afternoon, on her way home from Healer Helen's, Katie overheard Shay Gulley raging how he'd been 'robbed' and vowing vengeance on the 'bastard who did it.' 'Overheard' was an understatement. The whole town heard Shay's grievance, which he shouted out at the top of his lungs. Katie frowned. Shay would hear of Margie's 'finding' her lost purse; the bully would certainly work out that someone had filched the purse back from him and returned it to Margie. Katie worried that Shay might take out his anger on the old woman.

Katie found Shay. The boy sat in the deep shade of a willow tree, an angry expression on his face watching the door of Margie Brooks' tiny cottage. The boy took a drink from the wine bottle at his side. Katy 'saw' his lips moving, but her farsight did not carry the sounds. From the way Shay glared at Margie's cottage, Katy guessed he was cursing.

Absently, Katie resumed her knitting, her stitches slow as she continued to watch Shay. He was planning something, she was sure of it.

The twilight faded and the sky grew darker. Soon, it was too dark to see the loops of yarn clearly and Katie continued to knit by touch.

"Katie, come in now." Her mother called.

"It's so lovely warm, mother. Can I just stay here a little longer?" Katie pleaded.

"No. Come in now."

Reluctantly, Katie stood and went in the door, her mental 'eye' still watching Shay Gulley. She sat between her mother and her youngest brother as the family gathered around the fireplace and pulled out her knitting once more.

"You should have seen Felen Tate and his sons thrashing Shay Gulley today." Her oldest brother Zeb said. The innkeeper administered his own punishments to freeloaders; he and his beefy sons were more than a match for cocky youngsters like Shay and his friends.

"And what would you be doing at the Crow and Gate?" Kell Wood raised a skeptical eyebrow at his son. "You were supposed to be fixing the fences."

"Ah, pa, we'd been working all day. Can't we have a break?" Zeb looked slightly shamefaced.

""Rest is sweeter when the job is done.'" Kell quoted.

"Katie, you look a little distracted." Anne Wood changed the subject deliberately. "That's the third time you've redone a stitch."

"I – I just was thinking about what Helen Oniel showed me today." Katie lied. Her family knew no more of Katie's gifts than the rest of the village. Katie loved and trusted her family, but Father Eron and Healer Helen insisted that the fewer who knew, the less likely her secret would get out.

Her mother sighed. "She's wearing you out with all that book-learning. You go lie down, pet."

Blessing the chance to escape, Katie thanked her mother and went to her room. As the only daughter, she did not share a room the way her three brothers did. Here, alone, she could drop all pretense of domestic work and give her full attention to watching Shay.

###

In the deepening gloom, Shay watched Margie Brooks' door. Somehow, that witch had taken back the purse. The old fool thought she could make a fool of him? His muscles and bones ached from every blow Felen Tate laid on him. Shay would make the stupid woman pay for every twinge.

He raised the bottle of currant wine and swallowed another mouthful. What right had the old witch to hang on? Instead, she held on to the land, taking rent from Shay's father when she ought to just die and let his pa have it.

Shay grinned. Maybe if he threw enough of a scare into her, the witch's heart would just stop. Shay waited and plotted his revenge. He saw the light go out in the tiny cottage. Good. The witch was going to sleep. Between that and the mask he wore, she'd never know who he was.

It was still too early. Shay took another drink and waited for the town to go to sleep. No sense taking a chance somebody might see him. Twilight faded and the lights of the town grew quiet. Soon it was full dark, the waning moon would not rise until just before dawn.

The last patrons left the Crow and Gate and staggered to their homes. Shay frowned, he'd get even with Felen Tate another night. In his mind's eye, he saw the inn burn to the ground.

A quarter candlemark more. It was time. Shay stoppered the bottle and got to his feet. Time to teach the witch a lesson. He pulled the mask over his face and swaggered to Margie's door. He raised his foot and kicked the door open. He charged inside, knocking her table over.

As he charged inside, the old crone cried out "Who's there?"

###

Katie sat on her bed, farsight fixed on Shay. Darkness did not affect her gift, so she saw his every move. She was tired, but she forced herself to stay awake, bracing her shoulders whenever she felt the urge to drowse.

She saw Shay stand. When she saw him put on the mask, she knew she had to act. She got to her feet, thinking to call her father. But he was asleep: It would take too long to rouse him and it would take too long to reach Margie's cottage.

She made a decision. She'd used her gift before, but always in secret ways no one would notice. This would be blazingly obvious. She sat down again and centered the way Helen Oniel taught her. As Shay burst through Margie's door, she acted.

###

Shay screamed in terror as a force grabbed him and flung him out the door. Twenty feet in the air, he soared three hundred yards down the road to land in the manure pit of his father's pig farm. He splashed into the foul muck, more liquid than usual due to the spring rains, submerging completely before spluttering to the surface.

The pool was only waist deep, but Shay floundered and thrashed for some time before managing to find his feet. He was still screaming and bellowing when his father reached the edge of the pit and shone a lantern on Shay, covered head to toe in manure and filth.

"Help me!" Shay cried out as he waded to the edge of the pit and climbed out. He pulled the mask off, revealing his face.

Orrin Gulley stood back to avoid the stinking apparition coming towards him. "Shay, is that you? What happened to you?" By now, neighbors wakened by the screaming and shouting began to arrive at the Gulley farmstead.

"That cursed witch did this!" Shay shouted. "She stole my money and did this to me!" He waved a hand, splattering bystanders with the stinking drops of sludge. Those closest moved further back.

"What are you talking about? Who do you mean?" Orrin asked his son.

"That disgusting old witch Margie Brooks. She did this to me!" Shay continued to rage.

"What? Margie wouldn't harm a soul." Shay's mother said.

"She did. Look at me!" Shay insisted.

"How could Margie Brooks make you jump in the manure pit?" Orrin was puzzled.

"I didn't jump in. She threw me in."

"Ridiculous. She's an old woman and you're twice her size." Orrin wondered if his son had gone mad.

"She used her cursed powers! She's a witch! She threw me from her place to here. She's a witch!" Shay repeated.

Kell Wood heard this as he came up, his nightshirt tucked into his trousers and his boots untied. "I just came by Margie's place. Someone broke down her door and smashed her table before running away. Was that you?"

A chill went down Shay's spine as he realized he'd said too much. Scrambling for a story, he said. "No! I didn't. I don't know what happened. All I know is she threw me through the air and dumped me in the manure pit."

Kell raised his eyebrows. "Margie threw you from her place to your father's? How could she do that?"

"She used her cursed powers. She's a witch! She threw me over the tree-tops!" Shay insisted.

"A likely story." Kell said. "What were you doing by Margie's place?"

A light dawned in Orrin Gulley's mind. "Shut up, boy." He muttered quietly. "Afore you hang yourself."

Shay's eyes flicked to his father, then back to Kell Wood. "I don't answer to you. Go away."

"Tell us what you were doing." Kell demanded. The others in the crowd murmured agreement.

Alarmed, Orrin interrupted. "You're not the watch. Off my property, the whole lot of you."

The crowd persisted, demanding answers. Orrin stayed firm and insisted they leave. Shay, finally realizing he was in trouble, remained silent. Eventually, the townsfolk drifted back to their own homes.

After Shay stripped and scrubbed himself with lye soap in the water trough, his mother allowed him to enter the house. When the door closed, Orrin pinned his son against the wall. "I don't know what you was doing an' I don't want to know. But sure as **** stinks, the watch will be here in the morning and you'll have to answer afore Lord Bellamy. I hope you got a good explanation."

###

Helen Oniel was with Father Eron when Katie arrived for her lesson the next morning. From their smiles, Katie knew they'd deduced what she'd done. They demanded all the details from her.

"I approve, Katie." Father Eron said. "You gave him the chance to turn away and acted only when you needed to. Better yet, you kept your secret hidden. Well done." Healer Oniel nodded her agreement.

"I'm still worried about Margie." Katie said. "He's calling her a witch. That sort of thing sticks in people's memories, even when they've forgotten who said it."

Father Eron nodded. "Good thought." He rubbed his chin as his eyes glittered with mischief. "If I said there was a benign spirit around that protected the innocent…."

Helen laughed. "Oh, yes! I've been sensing that benign spirit for some time."

Katie blushed while the other two chuckled.

The Healer turned serious. "I wanted to ask if you had a reaction headache. Remember, I warned you about gift-strain. Moving a person takes a lot of power. I don't think you've worked with anything that big before."

Katie blushed again. "No, I'm fine. I haven't had a reaction headache since I rescued Josh Wharton's mare last fall."

Josh Wharton, in a hurry to get home with his wagon, decided to take a shortcut across a frozen pond. The ice was too thin and the mare and wagon broke through. Josh scrambled to safety and ran home. By the time he changed clothes and got back, the mare had somehow scrambled onto the bank, dragging the wagon with her.

Helen nodded, remembering how she'd treated the mare for extreme exhaustion and cold. "My dear, that was wonderful! Why didn't you tell me?"

Katie looked shamefaced. "I thought you'd be angry with me for overstraining my gift."

The two adults looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

###

Baron Michel Bellamy looked down at Shay Gulley. Like the townspeople gathered in his Court, he was certain Shay Gulley had tried something last night, but he did not have enough evidence. Margie Brooks couldn't identify her attacker, but the mere fact Shay had been out and about so late in the evening did not mean he did it.

Shay denied everything, of course, but Baron Bellamy did not believe for a minute that the boy 'just went for a walk.'

This 'witch' business bothered the baron as well. What could make someone fly through the air like that? He didn't like the 'benign spirit' business the priest and healer spouted, either. What kind of 'benign spirit' flung people into manure pits? He hid his smile at the thought of Shay coated with pig ****; that was unbecoming a magistrate.

Baron Bellamy sighed and tapped his gavel. "I am unable to unravel this mystery. It is beyond me. Accordingly, I am holding this over for the circuit Herald on his next visit, which is due next moon." Did Shay look a little frightened? Never mind, the Herald would sort it out. "In the meantime, I am ordering a strict curfew on Shay Gulley. Until the Herald arrives, Shay is to be inside his father's house from sunset each evening until a candlemark after sunrise the next morning. He is also forbidden to drink any wine, beer, cider, spirits or other alcohol or enter into any place where any of these may be sold during this time. Do you understand this, Shay Gulley?"

Shay looked belligerent for a moment, then nodded. "I do."

###

Katie joined the stream of people going out of the courthouse. The crowd milled in the street, discussing the testimony they'd heard. Most were convinced Shay had attacked Margie Brooks. They believed that the 'benign spirit' made its anger plain. Baron Bellamy should have recognised the Otherworldly Signs and punished Shay accordingly. A few grudgingly admitted the baron was right to refer the matter to the Heralds.

The argument was still continuing as Shay emerged from the courthouse at his father's side. Orrin Gulley took a firm grip on his son's arm and marched him through the angry crowd, looking neither right nor left and ignoring the muttered threats.

They were nearly through the crowd when little Ben Wharton called out "Look! A Companion coming."

Everyone turned to look as the glorious white Companion cantered into the town. There was no rider on its back. Everyone in Valdemar knew what that meant. The crowd fell silent as the Companion slowed to a trot and then a walk. It marched directly towards the crowd. Katie, like every youngster present, held her breath as the Companion made its way among the people. _'Please, oh please!'_

The Companion stopped. _::I am Ohiro. I Choose you.::_

Companion and Chosen stared into each other's eyes for a long moment. "His name's Ohiro. He's Chosen me!" Pierce Bellamy beamed at his father as he threw his arms around the Companion's neck. The crowd cheered loudly and Baron Bellamy puffed with pride. Everyone was happy for Pierce and Ohiro.

A few were not happy. Orrin and Shay Gulley sneered and turn their backs, continuing their walk home. Katie clutched herself to Helen Oniel's breast and wept bitterly while the Healer and Priest, themselves disappointed, tried to console her.

All was chaos for a candlemark as Pierce Bellamy prepared to leave. His mother, summoned hurriedly from the manor, smiled and laughed and wept for her son. Everyone congratulated the baron and Pierce and begged the boy to remember them. Katie composed herself; forcing a brave smile to her face, she hugged Pierce and wished him well.

At last all was ready. The crowd cheered when Pierce mounted Ohiro. The tall stallion curved his crest in a magnificent arch. Ohiro turned his head slightly, looking Katie in the eye.

Pierce stroked the proud neck, then followed the stallion's gaze. "Katie. Ohiro says to be patient." Ohiro pranced in place a moment, causing the crowd to part. With tears in her eyes, Katie watched the two canter away until they disappeared into the trees. Then she wept again in the Healer's arms.


	2. Chapter 2 - Youngsters

Chapter 2 – Youngsters

" _True wisdom is less presuming than folly. The wise man doubteth often, and changeth his mind; the fool is obstinate, and doubteth not; he knoweth all things but his own ignorance." - Akhenaton_ _  
_

"Katie's going to be a Her-ald." Rosie Sikes' mocking tone made the cherished dream into a poisonous taunt. About half of the townsfolk took Pierce Bellamy's kind words before he rode away to mean a Companion would come for Katie. The other half took the words as an admonition for Katie not to 'give herself airs'. The petty and malicious, along with those who were jealous like Rosie, noted Katie's disappointment; they remembered Katie's spoken wish of years before and flung it in her face.

It was the fifth time in the fortnight since Pierce's Choosing that Rosie and her friends accosted Katie, she was sure they were seeking her out. She braced her shoulders and kept on walking, trying to ignore Rosie and her clique.

"Oh, she's too good for the likes of us!" Anya Dion chimed in. "Where's your white horsie, Katie?" The group of girls laughed at Anya's gibe.

For appearances, Katie did not look back, though she used her farsight to keep an eye out for stones or other missiles as had happened on previous occasions.

"Hello, Katie. Would you like some company?" With her attention focused on Rosie, Katie hadn't noticed Mary Doane and Violet Wharton walk up beside her. Thornberry's other great beauty, Mary was as kind and generous as her rival was catty. With the exception of Rosie and her friends, everyone loved Mary, who took after – and frequently looked after – her great-aunt Margie Brooks.

"Yes, thank you." Katie said cheerfully. She smiled at Mary and at Violet, a quiet, shy girl who seldom spoke.

"I envy you." Mary said. Katie looked at Mary in astonishment. What could the stunningly beautiful girl envy Katie for? Mary's next sentence answered that question. "I wish I could take lessons like you do. Especially from Helen Oniel. I'd love to be a Healer."

"It's a lot of work and study." Katie said. "And Healers see some pretty awful things."

Mary snorted. "And housewives don't work? We've all seen our mothers work dawn to dusk. I helped Aunt Margie when Uncle Tomas was dying of cancer. You can't scare me with bad stories and awful things."

This was new to Katie. She looked at Mary with admiration. "Why don't you come with me to see Healer Oniel this afternoon?" She suggested. "You too, Violet."

"You'd do that for me?" Mary embraced Katie enthusiastically. Violet hugged her as well, quietly adding her own thanks. By now, they had reached the Temple. They made quick arrangements to meet at the Healer's house that afternoon before parting ways.

After her lessons with Father Eron, Katie found the Healer at the almshouse and told her what she'd done, apologizing for not asking permission first.

Helen Oniel looked thoughtful, then approved. "Even if they decide not to be lay Healers, the knowledge will do them good."

###

The three met again on the way to the Healer's home. Mary looked excited; she spoke cheerfully about having new lessons. Violet, on the other hand, looked nervous, even reluctant to go in.

Helen Oniel saw them coming and came out the door as they approached. Katie thought the Healer looked startled for a moment before she ushered them in the door. Helen greeted Katie and Mary warmly before fixing her gaze on Violet, who managed only a quick greeting before looking down.

"You're Josh Wharton's daughter, aren't you?" Helen's eyes went narrow; Violet managed only a tiny nod, keeping her eyes cast down. "For some reason, I don't recall seeing you for several years. Have you been away?" When Violet shook her head, Helen went on. "I must have missed you when I treated your father's mare last fall. Were you with your friends?"

Violet still didn't look up. "I – I wasn't feeling well. I went to my bed to lie down."

Helen nodded as though Violet confirmed something. "You've been having headaches Violet, haven't you? Especially when people are upset." Violet looked up sharply, eyes wide as Helen went on. "You've been avoiding people as well? Especially strangers." Violet locked eyes with the Healer and nodded slowly.

"Is there something wrong with Violet?" Mary asked anxiously, concerned for her friend.

"Lady Astera, no!" Helen said. "Violet, I think you have a Healing Gift. It's making you very uncomfortable around people and it's getting stronger."

"Me?" Violet squeaked with astonishment. Katie and Mary smiled broadly, excited and happy to hear of Violet's Gift.

"Yes, you. And I am very glad you came to me. You need some lessons in basic shielding before you go mad." Helen turned to Katie and Mary. "Thank you for bringing Violet here. I am sorry, but I need to concentrate on Violet right now. Please excuse me, but could you come another time? This is very important."

Helen caught Mary's disappointment. "I apologise, Mary. I do want to see you as well. You're a very bright girl. I think you have the makings of a good apothecary."

Mary blushed at the compliment and, after a few more words, she and Katie left.

###

Katie and Mary happily talked about Violet and her newfound Gift as they made their way home. Both were eager to tell their families about Violet's healing gift. The Doane farm lay a little past Katie's place; both girls had to pass the Gulley's on their way. They kept a wary eye out for Shay but the boy managed to surprise them, hiding behind a tree until they were too close to avoid him.

"What a nice couple of *******." Shay stepped in front of them, a malicious grin on his face.

"Good day, Master Gulley. We are on our way home." Mary said. Katie looked at her friend, amazed how much contempt and dismissal Mary –famous for her gentle and kind speech – could put in her voice.

"Aww, don' go getting' all shirty." Shay said, blocking their attempt to go around him.

"You are drunk, Shay Gulley." Mary said.

Katie, too, could smell the wine on Shay's breath. She wasn't surprised Shay was disobeying Baron Bellamy's order. She took Mary's arm "Let's go."

"Not so fast, *****!" Shay snarled. He grabbed Katie, who was closest. "You haven't got your little lordy-boy around to protect you, have you? He's off on a white horse." He tried to kiss her.

Katie didn't hesitate. One of the first things Father Eron taught her was how to defend against attackers. She brought her knee up hard into Shay's groin and he grunted in surprise. When he released her hands to protect himself, Katie began slapping him repeatedly on the face. "Run, Mary!" Katie shouted.

Mary didn't run. Instead, she joined Katie, adding her kicks and slaps to those of her friend. The drunken Shay could not counter their blows: When he tried to attack one of the girls, the other rained blows on him. With his reflexes slowed by alcohol, he was no match for the two of them. In panic and frustration, Shay turned and ran.

Katie and Mary chased him for a couple of steps before letting him run. The two looked at each other and laughed. Both were slightly dishevelled from the tussle, but neither was hurt.

Hearing footsteps running up, they turned to see Zeb coming towards them, his face a mix of worry and anger. "Did he lay hands on you?" Katie's brother demanded.

"Oh, he laid hands on us." Mary said. "And we laid a few hands and kicks on him. He didn't like it."

"Are you two ok?" Zeb asked.

Katie and Mary assured him they were fine and, when Zeb started towards the Gulley house, dissuaded him from pursuing Shay. "I think we got him on the run." Mary chuckled.

Zeb looked at her for a moment, then burst into laughter. "He's never going to live this down!"

The three of them walked together. Zeb insisted on escorting Mary all the way to her home. Katie kept quiet while the other two talked. During the struggle with Shay, her mindshield slipped. She had seen images from Shay's mind of fire engulfing the Crow and Gate. She would tell Father Eron tomorrow.

They reached the Doane farm. Adam Doane wiped his brow as he put a bag of seed on a barrow and turned to look at the three youngsters. His eyes narrowed as he recognized Zeb walking with his daughter; deciding the boy was marginally acceptable, Adam greeted Zeb with a handshake and a nod. When Mary told her father what happened, Adam exploded in outrage, swearing to kill Shay Gulley. The noise brought Mary's mother and sisters out of the house. Carlotta, with Mary's assistance, succeeded in persuading her husband not to take matters into his own hands and leave it to the watch. Zeb even managed to get a chuckle out of Master Doane by telling him of Shay's rout at Katie and Mary's hands.

Adam Doane walked back with Zeb and Katie to the Wood home, where they met Katie's father. Kell, equally outraged but more phlegmatic than his neighbor, agreed to go with Adam to see the watch after Katie reassured her father she was fine.

Unfortunately for their avowed intentions to do nothing, they encountered Orrin Gulley on the way.

Most people do not consider it wise to smear daughters to their fathers' faces, especially when those fathers are convinced their daughters have been wronged. Orrin Gulley either disregarded or was oblivious to this sensible notion when he spotted Adam Doane and Kell Wood passing his home on their way to see the watch.

"Your little whores been flippin' their skirts at my son…." Orrin Gulley began.

A few sunwidths later, Adam and Kell left a bleeding and very battered Orrin Gulley by the roadside as they resumed their journey to the town.

###

Baron Bellamy was away in Grenze. He would return in two days and would hear the complaint against Shay Gulley when he got back. He would also hear Orrin Gulley's complaint against Kell Wood and Adam Doane for assault.

Katie worried at the news of the Baron's absence. The thoughts she'd picked up from Shay during the tussle seemed imminent. She tried to tell herself Shay would be a fool to do something in the light of the full moon. She wanted to talk to Father Eron immediately, but her father forbade her leaving home unescorted. Katie resolved to 'watch' Shay with her Gift.

Father Eron and Healer Oniel both told Katie many times that using her Gift to spy on others was wrong. Accordingly, Katie resolved not to look for Shay in his parents' house, but only check the town and roads – after all, part of Baron Bellamy's order confined Shay to home at night, so she rationalized it would be acceptable only to look where Shay wasn't supposed to be.

Once her family went to bed, Katie lay atop the sheets on her bed – it was too comfortable between the sheets and she might fall asleep – and 'watched' the town. Katie tried not to recognize people going about their business in the night, whether it was someone checking a mare due to foal or another making their way to their privy. She 'looked away' as the last patrons of the Crow and Gate staggered away after last call. When the last people went to their homes, Katie tried to distract herself watching cats stalk rats and mice. Drowsiness won and Katie fell asleep.

A barking dog wakened Katie just after midnight. Remembering her purpose, she shook her head to clear it and went 'looking' once again.

###

Shay Gulley crouched behind a bush, silently cursing Dal Sikes' dog as it barked and snarled.

Dal Sikes poked his head out the window. "Shut up, Bear." After a few more barks and repeated orders from his master, Bear reluctantly returned to his place on the porch.

Shay waited a quarter candlemark until his pounding heart slowed. Not trusting the dog to keep quiet, Shay crept along in the ditch until he was well away from the Sikes' house. He returned to the road, his way lit by the bright moonlight.

He reached the Crow and Gate. He removed his pack and put it down. He pulled out a jar of pine tar and wood spirits and splashed the contents on the front of the pub. Shay reached into his pocket for a flint and striker….

###

The screams woke Dal Sikes, who gaped out of his window as Shay Gulley flew past his home twenty feet above the ground. Tom reached the window just in time to hear the splash Shay landed in the manure pit.

Pulling on his trousers and boots, Dal ran to the Gulley house, joining several of his neighbors who gaped as Shay floundered out of the stinking morass.

Most present wanted answers why Shay was out at night. When Shay spluttered that a 'witch' attacked him, Ernie Sikes called out "Seems those 'benign spirits' want you to swim in pig ****."

Most laughed. They laughed harder when the furious Shay tried to charge at Ernie only to trip face first into the muck of the pigsty.

"Sit down and shut up!" Orrin Gulley ordered his son.

"Yeah, he should sit in a pigsty." Ernie taunted.

Shay clenched his jaw, but said nothing. It took a candlemark for Orrin to finally shoo his neighbors away, their questions unanswered.

In the morning, Felen Tate narrowed his eyes as he studied the stains on his doorstep, the empty jar and the abandoned flint and striker his daughter found while cleaning the inn. He knew the story of Shay's latest swim in the mire; it appeared the 'benign spirit' had saved Felen's inn and maybe his life. Felen Tate did not trust spirits. If Shay Gulley set foot in the Crow and Gate again, Felen might 'forget' the watchmen's warnings about excessive force on unruly patrons….

###

"For assault on Katie Wood and Mary Doane, I sentence Shay Gulley to ten days labor cleaning the streets of Thornberry. For breach of my order to abstain from alcohol, I sentence Shay Gulley to a further ten days labor cleaning the streets of Thornberry. As Shay Gulley is not sixteen years of age, I will not put him in the gaol at night. He may sleep in his parents' home, but I place a peace bond of ten crowns on his father to see that Shay does not leave the house between sunset and sunrise." Baron Bellamy glared at Shay.

Someday, Michel Bellamy thought, he might have to hang the boy. Michel Bellamy knew about the pine tar and flint at the front of the Crow and Gate. There was no official complaint from Felen Tate, so Michel Bellamy couldn't charge the boy – a conviction for attempted arson _would_ put Shay's neck in a noose – but he feared Felen Tate might take matters into his own hands. Baron Bellamy would talk to the innkeeper privately, warning Felen not to administer his own justice. It would be a shame to lose a good, if choleric, innkeeper to rid the world of the little worm before him.

Shay glared back resentfully, his hands clenched at his sides. Only his father's arm clamped on his reminded him to keep his mouth shut. He nodded his head briefly, saying nothing.

Shay stepped aside and Baron Bellamy moved on to the next case.

"Kell Wood and Adam Doane, you have admitted beating Orrin Gulley senseless and accordingly, I find you guilty of assault. I recognize you were angry and Orrin Gulley's words were vile, but vile words do not excuse assault. Considering the full circumstances, I am levying a fine of one penny upon each of you…"

"That's not fair!" Orrin Gulley protested. "You gave my son ten days labor!"

Baron Bellamy banged his gavel and roared at Orrin Gulley. "I could charge you with slander and wilful provocation. Shut up before you bring more trouble on yourself. Do I make myself clear?"

The color drained from Orrin's face. His jaw worked for a moment before he managed. "You do, Your Honor."

Seeing Orrin settled, Baron Bellamy turned back to Kell and Adam. "…in addition to the aforementioned fine, I am ordering you two never to speak to Orrin Gulley or Shay Gulley unless absolutely required. You are never to enter upon Orrin Gulley's property or touch anything that is his, nor are you to seek him or his family out in any way."

Both fathers tried not to grin as they agreed to the terms.

"Does this mean that Shay can't swim in the pigsty anymore?" Ernie Sikes called out from the back.

Baron Bellamy banged his gavel for order as the court dissolved in laughter. Unconvincingly, he turned his own laughs into a cough.

###

Herald Mani and his intern trotted towards Thornberry three mornings later. "I want you to find the girl and question her while I get the review started. Speak to the Priest and Healer about how her training is going – especially her Gifts – and check if she has misused them at all."

Ragnar nodded at his mentor's instructions. Eight moons into his internship, Mani now treated Ragnar as an adjunct more than a student. He glanced ahead. The usual crowd of townsfolk were gathering to greet them. None were close enough to overhear. "Isn't she a little past the usual age of Choosing? Is there something wrong?" Ragnar knew he was an exception, Chosen at eighteen.

Mani shook his head. "Every circuit Herald coming through has been more positive than the last Katie will be Chosen. Even the Companions agree, but they won't tell us when."

 _::It's a little more complicated this time.::_ Mikizi put in. _::It's not a problem with Katie.::_

By now, the usual mob of children had descended on Caiseal and Mikizi. Ragnar could only roll his eyes at Mikizi's now familiar 'discretion.'

They unsaddled the Companions and left them at the stables of the inn. It was a fresh spring day, so Mani took a place in the town square to begin the Reading of the Laws while Ragnar set off in search of Katie Wood.

###

In the four years since Herald Bredin first spotted Katie's Gifts, every circuit Herald sought her out for an interview. She was waiting in the Temple with Father Eron and Healer Oniel when Ragnar found her.

At first glance, the tall, athletic young man impressed Katie. Then she noticed the scar on his forehead. Katie hid her disappointment and forced a smile. She knew she shouldn't let something so superficial bother her, but there it was. She wanted Heralds to be perfect, especially one so close to her own age as to be a potential suitor if he were a young man of Thornberry.

Ragnar noticed Katie's eye movements and her expression. He quickly guessed the reason and smiled. The women in Valdemar either took his blooding scar as something exotic and romantic or saw it as a disfigurement. Both reactions amused him. "It's my blooding scar, when I was made a warrior in the Clans." He said. "I'm Herald Ragnar and I believe you are Katie Wood. My mentor said I should talk to you."

Embarrassed at her own reaction, Katie flushed and stammered "Hello." She tried to compose herself while the Herald introduced himself to Father Eron and Healer Oniel.

Katie was grateful when Herald Ragnar asked first about her academic lessons, declaring he was pleased with her knowledge of geometry and geography. He asked her questions in Hardornen and Karsite and nodded at her replies. "I never learned Rethwellan, so I will assume you speak it just as well." Ragnar smiled. On the subject of Courtly Graces, he said "I'm the wrong person to test that. Half the nobles in the palace wanted me exiled for what I said to the Queen a few years back." Katie wondered how someone so kind could anger the Queen.

After her tutors praised Katie's learning, Herald Ragnar moved on to her Gifts. Katie's anxiety rose as the Herald asked her about her progress and asked for demonstrations. "You have to work on those shields more. Healer Oniel has given you a good ground and center, but you have to learn to keep those shields steady at all times. Otherwise, you will be hearing the thoughts of others whenever you are upset or distracted."

Katie blushed so red that Ragnar knew he had struck a nerve. His next question terrified her. "Katie, have you been misusing your Gift? Tell me every time you have used them." Ragnar put no force behind his words and he did not apply the Truth Spell.

 _::She's too frightened to lie.::_ Mikizi put in. _::But she's afraid she's done something wrong.::_

"Tell Herald Ragnar about how you rescued Josh Wharton's mare." Helen Oniel prompted, knowing that the feat would impress the Herald and was innocent enough that Katie would have no reason for shame.

Katie told the story of rescuing the mare. Ragnar's effusive praise of both the strength of her Gift and the deed itself gave her the courage to continue. She told the Herald how she had thrice thwarted Shay Gulley's malice. She could not meet Ragnar's eye when she said she'd caught images from Shay's mind.

With a Healer's sensitivity to emotion, Helen Oniel detected Katie's guilt and shame. She hugged Katie's shoulders, whispering support.

Ragnar saw Katie needed a voice of authority to reassure her. Imitating old Shaman Kadir, he said "You mustn't berate yourself because your Gifts aren't fully under control. I've known Herald Trainees with years of training who are still mastering their Gifts. It's not your fault your shields failed when Shay attacked you.

"I am very impressed by the way you thwarted his misdeeds. You saved Margie and possibly several lives in a way that may scare some sense into that young fool's head. Perhaps you did more meeting out judgment than you ought when you flung him into the pig ****, but it was probably less punishment than he deserved." Katie looked up hopefully when Ragnar chuckled at the last.

Ragnar smiled at the girl. "You keep on being the 'benign spirit – " he winked at the two adults – "and you can do much good in Thornberry. Be careful and secret about it, and keep talking to Father Eron and Healer Oniel about what is right and wrong. They'll help you understand."

Katie dabbed tears from her eyes and smiled back at the Herald, relieved he was pleased and not angry.

Ragnar became serious again. "As other Heralds said, it is best if you can keep your Gift secret, so remember to always be discreet. I will have to tell Herald Mani about this. It will help him deal with Shay Gulley. Outside of him and the three of you, no one ever need know."

Katie gulped her thanks. Impulsively she threw her arms around the Herald. He hugged her back firmly before heading back to meet Mani.

 _::She's more than ready.::_ Ragnar said to Mikizi. _::She's also very vulnerable. One of you better come soon.::_

 _::Believe me, Chosen. It will happen as soon as possible.::_ Mikizi was as concerned as Ragnar.

###

"Shay Gulley, if you were sixteen, I would send you to the road gangs." Mani said. Under the coercive Truth Spell, Mani forced the boy to confess exactly what he'd been doing at Margie Brooks' house and how he'd assaulted Katie and Mary. Mani already knew the full details from Ragnar's report, but he wanted to conceal Katie's Gifts. Mani carefully skirted around the original theft of Margie's purse and the attempt to burn the Crow and Gate, limiting his questions to the 'what' rather than the 'why' or 'how'.

"As it is, I am confirming the sentence of Baron Bellamy of twenty days' labor and adding sixty more days for your reprehensible attack on an old woman. Whatever this 'benign spirit' your neighbors speak of may be" – Mani sensed Caiseal's snort – "if fortunately thwarted your intentions. Otherwise, you might face far more serious charges."

Shay Gulley opened his mouth to protest. "Shut up." Mani ordered. "I am also putting you on notice: For the next three years, every Herald on circuit will question you in detail under the Truth Spell. If you have so much as stolen a nail, the Herald will know and punish you for whatever crimes you've done. You have felt the Truth Spell today and, unless you are exceptionally thick, you know you cannot conceal your crimes."

"He's so thick he can't float in pig ****." Ernie Sikes called out, drawing a laugh from the crowd.

Mani bit back his own laugh and forced himself to frown at Ernie Sikes. "I did not give you leave to speak in these proceedings." Ernie sobered and nodded.

Mani dismissed Shay and moved on to the next case.

###

Though 'officially' done with Shay, Mani ordered Ragnar to meet the boy 'unofficially.'

Ragnar caught up with Shay and his father when they were half way home. Sliding off Mikizi's bare back, he said. "I need to speak to you, Shay, privately." With a flick of his eye, he told Orrin to leave.

"What you say to my son, you can say to me." Orrin puffed obstinately.

Ragnar looked down at Orrin. "I am trying to save your son's neck from a noose. I can either tell him privately or not tell him at all. Your choice."

Orrin's eyes went wide. The Herald was serious. Orrin gulped and slowly walked away.

Once Orrin was out of earshot, Ragnar turned back to Shay. Ragnar spoke in a low voice so none could overhear. "You may have deceived yourself that we do not know what you were doing at the Crow and Gate a sennight ago. Don't be a fool. We know you were the person who poured pine tar and spirits on the doorstep. We know you dropped the flint and tinder. Arson – even attempted arson – is a hanging offense. Herald Mani is giving you a chance to save yourself. It's your last chance. Don't waste it."

Shay went white at the mention of hanging, but covered his fear with a sneer. "Oh, you goody-goodies on white horses think you're so smart. But you won't do anything about witches putting curses on people. You're afraid of them."

Ragnar wanted to smack Shay's face. Instead, he raised an eyebrow derisively. "So far, all this 'witch' or 'benign spirit' has done is put you in your place."

Shay lost his temper and swung at Ragnar. Ragnar grabbed Shay's hand and, with a twist, spun the boy in a summersault to land flat on his back. "That was spectacularly stupid. I could charge you with attempted assault on a Herald and fine you ten crowns, but I'll just let you lie there and think about how stupid it is to swing at someone half again your size with years of expert combat training."

Ragnar jumped up on Mikizi and rode back towards town. He didn't look to see Shay get to his feet.


	3. Chapter 3 - Right and Wrong

Chapter 3 – Right and Wrong

" _Oh what a tangled web we weave, When first we practice to deceive" – Sir Walter Scott_

Katie sat in the sun outside Helen Oniel's door, resting after an exhausting session working with the Healer on shielding. Helen treated Herald Ragnar's suggestion about shields as an unalterable commandment and bore down unmercifully, even before the Heralds left two days ago. Katie closed her eyes, treasuring the memories of the Heralds and especially the Companions.

For some reason, the Companions were everywhere Katie went during the Heralds' visit. They seemed as fascinated by her as she was by them. One of the mares – Katie thought it was Herald Ragnar's Mikizi, though she could honestly not tell them apart – nuzzled and sniffed at Katie almost constantly. More than one person teased Katie the Companions were like prospective mothers-in-law ensuring that Katie was suitable for their sons.

' _If only that were true.'_ Katie thought. She still cherished the dream of becoming a Herald but she told herself firmly it was only a dream. _'I get lessons that most girls – or even most boys – never get. I should be happy with that.'_ Katie echoed one of her mother's frequent reminders of practicality.

Opening her eyes once more, Katie looked down the main street of Thornberry. Her lips twitched in a smile as she spotted Shay Gulley pushing a barrow half-full of animal droppings and other muck from the street. In the square, men and women went about their business carrying goods, shopping and sometimes stopping to chat. Children ran about, playing 'Heralds and Bandits' or tag or other games. One group of small boys leaned over the wall of the well, dropping pebbles into the water below. Felen Tate and his sons wrestled barrels of beer and cider from a wagon into the inn.

"Katie! I got a letter from Violet!" Katie turned to see Mary Doane approaching, waving the letter in her hand.

After Helen Oniel confirmed Violet's Healing Gift, Helen insisted Violet go to Haven. "It's the only place where she can get the full training she needs." Helen said. Violet left two days later with her mother and one of Lady Bellamy's maidservants as chaperones, escorted by one of Lord Bellamy's armsmen.

Mary sat beside Katie and eagerly poured over the letter. Violet spoke of how overwhelmingly huge the palace was and the hundreds of people that moved about it. To Katie's disappointment, Violet only briefly mentioned the Heralds and Companions, including a mention of seeing Pierce Bellamy. Violet told how her days were filled with classes, lessons and study and how tired she was at the end of each day. Katie noticed that Violet frequently referred to how different things were from her life in Thornberry.

"I think she's homesick." Mary voiced Katie's own thoughts. Before Katie could reply, screams and shouts came from the square as people ran to the well.

"Get a ladder! No, get some rope! Somebody will have to climb down!" There was a confused babble of voices as people ran about frantically.

"Jamie's in the well." Iris Finch screamed. "Help me! Save him!"

Katie looked at the chaotic scene. She focused and reached out with her farsight. Little Jamie was floundering in the water, panicking as he tried to keep his head above the surface. He gulped a mouthful and choked, thrashing ever more frantically. There was no way the disorganized rescuers would get to him in time.

Katie _lifted_ the boy. The shouting stopped and jaws dropped in awe as Jamie rose, still screaming and thrashing, up the well. Katie brought Jamie right to Iris' arms. The astonished mother grabbed her child and hugged him to her breast, patting his back to force out the water he'd swallowed.

There was a long moment when all but the mother and child stood silent, then everybody began talking at once about the 'miracle' they'd just seen. Katie sighed and relaxed; with everyone watching Jamie and the 'miracle', no one knew what she'd done.

"Katie, what did you do?" Mary asked suspiciously. Katie looked at her friend's face, seeing the questions there.

"Why, nothing!" Katie fought to retain her composure and not get flustered. "I was watching what happened there. Didn't you see it?"

"I saw it. I also saw your face. You looked like you were watching something a thousand miles away. What did you do?" Mary refused to be brushed off.

"Tish and tosh, Mary. What could I possibly do? I am here, the well is there. I was just frightened." Katie tried to dismiss Mary's question.

Mary stared at Katie for a long moment. In a very soft voice, she said. "Katie, I am not going to pester you. I just want you to know I am your friend."

Katie burst into tears and flung her arms around Mary.

###

When they heard of the 'miracle', Healer Oniel and Father Eron knew at once what Katie had done. They praised and congratulated her privately.

"I think Mary Doane suspects something." Katie said.

The two adults exchanged concerned glances. "Mary is a smart, sensible girl." Helen said. "She doesn't gossip, either. I'll find an excuse to talk to her about how dangerous it is to speculate about mysteries. I won't mention you, Katie, but Mary's intelligent enough to work out what I'm after."

Mary needed no advice: She held her peace and never bothered Katie with so much as an odd glance. Mary also was one who spoke out against the rash of miracle mongering that sprang up.

"I am sure, Daisy Brooks, that the 'Benign Spirit' has better things to do than clean out your cook-pot. Or perhaps your dog got up on your table?"

"How remarkable that the Benign Spirit moved your cows into John Martin's field. It must have broken your fence at the same time."

Mary spoke with a smile and usually provoked answering smiles from the more skeptical nearby, though the miracle mongers often frowned.

Mary's testiest exchange was with Rosie Sikes, Thornberry's other great beauty. "Pity there was no one present to see it when the Spirit lifted you a hundred feet in the air, Rosie."

"You weren't there, so how would you know? You always have your face in a book. No wonder you haven't any boyfriends." Rosie said.

"Rosie, if a Spirit lifted you a hundred feet in the air, they'd have heard your screams in Whitebridge."

Fortunately, Father Eron was nearby to break up the fight.

###

Just after Midsummer Day, Pierce Bellamy and Violet Wharton returned from Haven. The two arrived together, with Violet riding pillion behind Pierce on Ohiro. Violet's assurances that Pierce slept on the grass outside the waystations did not still the gossips, who had a considerable stock of stories about the licentiousness of Heralds and Herald Trainees. Pierce helped Violet down at her parent's home before going up to his father's manor.

Father Eron silenced the loudest gossips when he rounded on Tessa Sikes after she made a particularly catty comment. "By all the Gods, woman. You have lived in this Kingdom all your life and you still don't trust Heralds? Just how stupid are you?"

The true reason for Tessa Sikes' remarks lay more in her daughter's jealousy, however. For the first few days after their return, everyone wanted to hear Violet and Pierce's descriptions of Haven, the Palace and the Collegium. People wanted gossip about the Queen and the highborn; both protested that trainees were too busy to wander the palace and that the nobles looked down at them. When Tessa pointed out that Pierce was highborn, the boy laughed. The second son of a minor baron of modest means was beneath the notice of the dukes, earls and counts in the Royal Court. Once the initial interest passed, Thornberry returned to its regular routine. Violet spent most of her time with Helen Oniel and Pierce was normally with his family or other members of the local gentry.

Pierce did come into the town in his free time, generally riding bareback on Ohiro. Rosie Sikes gave him flirtatious looks, which Pierce ignored. Instead, he preferred the company of Violet, Mary and Katie, with whom he had long walks and conversations about their books and studies. Ohiro would walk along behind or beside them, adding his own comments through Pierce. Gradually, the three girls began talking directly to the stallion, which their peers considered extremely odd.

Jealous that Pierce favored the others, Rosie sniped at them behind their backs and to their faces. "You like his horse better than you like people."

"Rosie," Katie said, "Companions _are_ people, only smarter and nicer people. They're more handsome, too." Stroking Ohiro's head, she kissed him on the nose. Ohiro whickered deep in his chest – even Rosie could tell the Companion was chuckling. Rosie flushed, made a face and looked away.

###

The same day Pierce and Violet returned, Shay Gulley finished his sentence. Mostly, Shay hung about the town with a group of other idlers his own age, which caused very public fights with his father. Only grudgingly did Shay help his father on the family farm.

Shay and his cronies became increasingly obnoxious, swaggering about the town, fighting with each other and anyone they could provoke. They sneered and spat all passers-by and people went out of their way to avoid them. Though they did no work, they somehow found money for drink and indulged frequently. Felen Tate would not allow them in the Crow and Gate, but they found others to sell to them.

The day after one all-out brawl with Felen Tate's sons – which left Shay and his cronies unconscious in the street – Baron Bellamy came to town with a dozen armsmen. Young Pierce, dressed in his formal Greys, rode Ohiro at his father's side. The townspeople wondered what the baron was up to until he and his armsmen surrounded Shay and the others in the middle of the street. Michel Bellamy took his duties as lord very seriously: The townspeople gathered round, smiling broadly, to watch.

Frightened and resentful, the young punks moved closer together. They raised their hands as though to fight, a futile gesture against the armed and armored troopers.

Deliberately, Baron Bellamy positioned himself on the south side of the group. On his horse, the young men had to look into the sun to face him. "I have had enough of you troublemakers." Baron Bellamy began.

"We ain't done nothin'. Whatcha botherin' us about?" Shay sneered back, shading his eyes to look up at the Baron.

"That's the problem." The baron shot back. "You are doing nothing useful. You are hanging about town making a nuisance and disturbing the peace of decent people."

"Ah, go on, ya old fart…." Shay got no further as Sergeant Stone backhanded him to the ground. The other youngsters prepared to fight, but backed down as the armsmen put their hands on their swords.

Lord Bellamy watched Shay get back to his feet before resuming. "I don't give a horse-turd what you think of me, but I am sworn to protect the people of Thornberry. From now on, you are banned from town during the day, except on business. By sunset, you are to return to your homes and stay there until the next morning. If I find you idling on the streets, I will find work for you."

"That's not fair!" Shay protested. "We done nothin' wrong." His mates echoed him.

"You've done nothing right, either. And if you do something wrong, I'll give you a few stripes to think about. Do you understand?"

"You can't do this!" Shay protested.

"I can. Try me and you'll find out." Baron Bellamy snorted. Ohiro nodded his head vigorously and stamped a hoof. The baron reached out and stroked the white neck. "It appears Companion Ohiro agrees with me. Now go. I will have a pair of armsmen escort each one of you your homes."

Ohiro gave a chuckling whicker, drawing smiles from the baron and the townspeople. The armsmen came forward in pairs, each pair grabbing the arms of one the boys and marching them off to their homes. The townspeople cheered and applauded.

"That's why people like Baron Bellamy." Mary observed to Katie.

Shay Gulley and Russ Wharton – Josh's nephew – did not take the baron's warning seriously. The next day, Reeve Fellows caught them idling. As the baron instructed, the reeve put them to work clearing ditches along the Whitebridge road with the instruction to clear them properly, even if it took a sennight.

Thereafter, the boys no longer idled in the town, choosing to lurk in the nearby woods. The townspeople shrugged: At least they were free of the surly presences.

###

"I need you to gather some herbs." Helen Oniel handed Mary and Katie baskets and a list. Violet was resting after a practice session with Josh Wharton's hound. There was no need to supervise the two girls. Mary already knew them all by sight. Katie's shields were now solid. The day was hot and the Healer wanted to reward both with a day in the cool shade of the trees – herb gathering was a perfect excuse.

Once out the door, Mary asked "Where should we go?"

Katie reached out with her farsight. Shay and his crew were in Hampton's Wood. "I think we should go to Peters' Wood." Katie named a forest in the opposite direction.

Mary affected not to notice Katie's distracted look. "I think you're right." She said.

Two candlemarks later, the two girls rested. They placed a blanket on a fallen trunk and shared a few strawberries they'd found. The snap of a branch brought their attention from their treat. Shay Gulley and his friends leered as they walked into the clearing. Katie cursed herself for not checking on the boys from time to time.

"What a lovely li'l picnic. Would ya like some comp'ny?" Shay grinned unpleasantly.

"No. Leave us alone." Mary said. "How did you get here?"

As Mary spoke, Katie cast out with her mindspeech hoping Helen Oniel – or anyone – would catch her sending. Did she feel a response? She wasn't sure. It wasn't a mind she knew.

"Oh, so rude." Shay responded to Mary's rebuff. "We seen ya headin' out t'other way and figured ya needed some protectin'." Shay and his gang continued to approach."

"Stop right there!" Mary ordered. "Go away and leave us alone." Both girls got down from the log, keeping it between them and the boys.

Placing a hand over his heart and making a sad face, Shay turned to his friends. "Aw, fellas. They don' like us. Let's show 'em how frien'ly we are." The others chuckled at his mockery. He resumed his advance. Two of the boys moved to go around the log and surround the girls.

Katie grabbed a branch. Mary imitated her. "Get back!" They waved the branches at the advancing boys.

"Get 'em!" Shay shouted, he leapt up onto the log. Katie grabbed the blanket, pulling it out from under Shay's feet, sending him tumbling backwards into Russ Wharton and Kirk Weems. Turning, she swung her branch at Chas Weems, hitting him on the arm. On the other side, Mary swung at Bill Tennant, who ducked under the branch and ran at her. She jumped aside, turning to face him with her back to the log.

Amid the shouting and screams, none of them heard the approaching hoofbeats until a white lightning-bolt exploded out of the brush. Ohiro slammed into Russ and Kirk, sending them sprawling. From the Companion's back, Pierce grabbed Shay's collar, pulling him off balance once more.

The appearance of Ohiro and Pierce surprised Bill, who looked away from Mary. Mary brought her branch down on his head, flattening him. Chas Weems turned and fled into the woods.

Shay scrambled to his feet and made fist. "What're ya doin' here lordy-boy?" Ohiro rose on his hind legs and hopped forward, knocking Shay flat.

The stallion placed a hoof on Shay's chest. "Don't move, *******!" Pierce commanded from the Companion's back.

Despite the situation, Mary and Katie looked at each other and giggled. They'd never heard the polite young highborn use such language.

Aside from the moaning of Shay's friends, all was now quiet. Pierce looked down at Mary and Katie. "Are you two all right?" He asked.

"We're fine." Katie said. "You got here in the nick of time."

"Ohiro said there was trouble and brought me here. Glad we could help." Pierce said.

Katie wondered about the 'mind' she'd sensed. She looked at Ohiro suspiciously. The stallion arched his neck. Did he wink at her?

"Let's get you back to town." Pierce said.

Ohiro lifted his hoof from Shay's chest. Shay cautiously got to his feet. Groaning, the other three did the same. "Get out of here." Pierce ordered.

"I'll get you for this." Shay said. "All of you."

Pierce doubled over, gasping for breath. "Pierce, what's wrong?" Katie asked. She and Mary looked at the young trainee anxiously. Shay grinned, sensing weakness, but stepped back when Ohiro pinned his ears and snapped his teeth a hairs-breath from Shay's face.

Pierce straightened. "It's my Gift. I have foresight." He raised his hand and pointed at Shay. "I just had a foresight about you. I saw you hang. You keep on the way you're going and you'll wind up with a noose around your neck."

Shay went white, his jaw gaping. He turned and walked away. His fellows got up and walked after him. Before they were out of sight, all of them were running.

Pierce turned back to Mary and Katie. He smiled wanly at their horrified expressions. "Sorry. I'm not supposed to say anything when a foresight hits me. But that one was terribly strong." He chuckled. "I don't think Shay Gulley liked it."

He looked the girls over once more. "Better get you two home. Ohiro can carry you behind me."

Ohiro positioned himself beside the log. Mary and Katie gathered the blanket and their baskets – by some miracle, the baskets were untouched – and scrambled onto Ohiro's bare back behind Pierce.

"Sorry, didn't have time for a saddle." Pierce apologized as the Companion headed for Thornberry.

' _At least I got to ride a Companion out of it.'_ Katie thought to herself. Ohiro rumbled deep in his chest.

###

The sight of Katie and Marie riding behind Pierce drew looks from everyone as the three came into town. The gossips all smiled knowingly, ready to spread tales. Tessa Sikes smirked "Couldn't wait to flip their skirts for a Herald, but you think they'd have a lick of modesty."

Helen Oniel, surprised they didn't stop at her house, followed them to the watch post. "…attacked us in Peters' wood. Lord Pierce and Ohiro rescued us." Katie was saying. There were cries of outrage from those nearby. Zeb Wood swore and vowed he'd kill them.

"They're lying! My Russ wouldn't harm anyone!" Jena Wharton said angrily.

"Are you calling my sister a liar?" Zeb looked ready to attack Mistress Wharton.

The arguments subsided as Baron Bellamy and rode up with a group of his armsmen, demanding to know what was going on. When his second son had abruptly thrown himself on Ohiro's back and tore off at a gallop, the baron guessed there was a problem. He summoned his armsmen and prepared to follow. Though they missed the action in the woods, they saw Pierce and the girls coming back to the town and followed the boy in.

Katie and Mary told the baron what happened. As he listened Michel Bellamy's face grew angrier by the moment. Helen Oniel confirmed she'd sent the girls to gather herbs – Katie and Mary showed the results of their work. Pierce said he'd arrived just as the five were closing in on the two girls. "Ohiro told me there was trouble."

"A likely story." Jena Wharton said. "Probably a little affair with…"

"Shut your stupid mouth!" Baron Bellamy roared. Everyone fell silent. Turning to his sergeant, he ordered him to take the armsmen and round up Shay and the others. "Keep them apart." The baron ordered. "I want to see if they tell the same story."

It was well after dark before the armsmen caught the last of the five. There were only two cells in the town gaol, so a pair of watchmen stayed beside the cells to prevent the boys talking to each other.

###

"Why didn't you use your Gift?" Father Eron demanded the next morning before the all went to the Court. Healer Oniel nodded emphatically at his side.

"I was going to, Father, just before Pierce rode up. If any of them had grabbed me, I'd have thrown them to the moon. Once Pierce arrived, it wasn't necessary." Katie said.

Helen Oniel snorted, her outrage over the attack returning. "Don't hesitate when there's need girl. Scum like that aren't going to listen to your pleas. For Astera's sake, they told you they'd followed you. It wasn't for tea and cakes and you knew it. Staying safe is more important than keeping your secret."

"I'm sorry." Katie said. "I'm so used to trying not to and I didn't want to cause trouble."

Seeing the distraught look on Katie's face, Helen Oniel smiled and hugged her. "Oh my pet. I'm not angry. Not with you, anyways. You did fine. We love you. I think Father Eron and I would die if anything happened to you. Please be careful."

###

Baron Bellamy leaned back and laughed. "Aren't you a little old to be playing 'Heralds and Bandits', Kirk Weems?" He asked sarcastically. The people in the court snickered.

Kirk was the third of the gang Baron Bellamy questioned. Already, he'd shredded the story they'd concocted to explain why they were in Peters' wood, trapping them in a tangle of contradictions. Even to the boys' parents, it was apparent they were lying. Their only consistent claim was they were 'just trying to talk' to Katie and Mary. They flatly denied any more harmful intentions and claimed they'd never touched either girl. They also claimed Pierce 'viciously' attacked them without provocation. Everyone in the Court could hear Ohiro's forceful snort from where the Companion stood outside.

Katie and Mary admitted they'd managed to avoid the clutching hands of their attackers with detailed descriptions of the fight and crediting the timely arrival of Pierce and Ohiro. Everyone laughed when Mary admitted knocking Bill Tennant flat with a branch.

Pierce said Ohiro told him there was trouble. He said he'd arrived just as Shay, Russ and Kirk were reaching over the log to grab Katie and Mary from behind.

"How did Ohiro know there was trouble?" Baron Bellamy asked his son.

"I don't know. But when a Companion tells his Chosen there's trouble, there is trouble." Pierce grinned at his father. The spectators tittered.

The testimony finished and Baron Bellamy sat silent for several sunwidths. Michel Bellamy took his duty as a magistrate seriously. As a boy, he'd paid close attention to the way Heralds questioned those before them and how they made their judgments. (He'd hoped he'd be Chosen himself.) Even now, he watched every time the Heralds came through for their reviews. He had no doubt the five boys intended to assault and abuse the two girls, but they had been thwarted. He could not prove his convictions. He made a decision. Of sorts.

He sighed and tapped his gavel. "I believe you five intended serious harm to Katie Wood and Mary Doane, but I do not have sufficient evidence to convict you of that." The five smirked, confident they'd gotten off. Their faces fell as the baron went on.

"Accordingly, I am going to offer you a choice: Either you plead guilty to attempted assault with a penalty of five lashes and specified service-" The boys and their families looked outraged "-or I remand this case over for a Herald, who will examine you under the Truth Spell. If I have to summon a Herald, the charge will be attempted rape. I remind you that is a hanging offence."

All five boys went white at the baron's last words. Three of their mothers screamed. Most of the spectators nodded grim agreement. The boys glanced at each other and nodded. Stammering, they plead guilty to the lesser charge.


	4. Chapter 4 - Come Winter Come Summer

Chapter 4 – Come Winter Come Summer

" _Mastering others is strength. Mastering yourself is true power." - Lao Tzu_ _  
_

Margie Brooks passed away a sennight after the trial. Mary Doane made her daily morning visit to her great aunt just after breakfast. Instead of the usual smells of baking and the sounds of Margie's usual talking, the cottage was silent. Nor did Margie come to the door when Mary knocked. Mary knocked again without response. A third time, still nothing. Worried, Mary opened the door.

Margie lay in her bed, motionless. Mary knelt by her great aunt. "Aunt Margie?" She said fearfully. Mary touched her aunt's cheek; the skin was cold. She clasped a hand; it was cold and stiff.

Tears in her eyes, Mary rushed to the door. Spotting Zeb Wood, she called "Zeb, fetch the healer! It's urgent!" Mary felt sure her aunt was gone, but she took no chances.

It took half a candlemark for Helen Oniel to arrive. By that time, several people gathered by the door, aware there was something wrong. Mary admitted only her mother, firmly forbidding entry to all others. Healer Oniel arrived and quickly confirmed that Margie Brooks passed naturally during the night – there was no foul play.

After the funeral, Reeve Fellows brought out Margie's will from the town records. Margie left her property to Mary Doane. Orrin Gulley protested vehemently on the grounds he'd worked the land for the last four years. "Maybe if you'd cared for her like Mary instead of demanding a lower rent to increase your profit, Margie might have left you something." The reeve sneered.

Before any of the local matchmakers could offer their sons as suitors, Mary sold the property to Kell Wood, who moved his son Zeb into the cottage. Mary had no interest in being a farm wife; she loved the apothecary work Helen Oniel was teaching her. Helen knew an elderly apothecary in Hunberston and arranged for Mary to apprentice with the old man and ultimately buy out the shop. Mary would go to Hunberston in the fall with the Baron and his family, who were going there for a wedding.

###

The remainder of the summer was uneventful for Katie, who worked hard on her studies. At Father Eron's urging, Reeve Fellows began teaching her basic law. She spent much of her free time with Violet, Mary and Pierce. The gossips decided that Katie and Pierce were courting; Katie retorted that she spoke as often to Companion Ohiro as she did to Pierce. Katie, the gossips decided, must be slightly daft.

In the town, there was a rash of petty thefts. Katie, like most people, thought Shay Gulley and his friends were responsible, but no one was ever caught. Katie remembered Herald Mani warning Shay he would examine the boy under the Truth Spell; she wondered how Shay thought he would deceive the Herald. When she told Pierce and Ohiro, the Companion snorted and gave a chuckling whicker.

Shay also fought with his father, who twice threw the boy out of the home. Each time, Orrin Gulley relented after his wife pleaded to allow the boy to return. Kell Wood and Adam Doane spoke of running Shay out of town altogether.

In the last sennight of Corn Moon, Katie and Mary waved farewell to Pierce and Violet as Ohiro carried the two trainees back to Haven.

###

Katie and Mary walked the gentle slope descending from Bellamy Manor while her brother Grant trailed behind. Mary would leave tomorrow for Hunberston with Baron Bellamy and his family and went to the manor to finalize arrangements. Her brother Grant carried the small trunk of her belongings to the manor and waited to escort his sister back. While Mary made arrangements with Lady Bellamy – or rather listened to Lady Bellamy dictate the arrangements – Grant visited the baron's sergeant. As a second son, he hoped for a position as one of Baron Bellamy's armsmen.

Pouncing from concealment on either side of the road, Kirk Weems and Bill Tennant tackled Grant and beat him to the ground. Bill hit Grant hard with a club, stunning the boy. Shay, Russ and Chas emerged from behind the trees, surrounding the girls. Remembering their lessons from Father Eron, Katie and Mary stood back to back. "What are you doing, Shay?" Mary demanded. She started to scream for help and Shay slapped her.

"We're starting our own gang and we need some lady-folk to keep us company." Shay's grin was ugly.

"Shay, maybe we shouldn't. They'll hang us…."Chas Weems said.

"They'll have to catch us." Shay sneered. "Come on ladies, time to leeaaahhh…." His words turned to a scream as Katie lifted him into the air and flung him into the brush. A moment later, Kirk, Bill and Russ screamed as they followed Shay.

Katie turned to Chas who dropped to his knees, pleading "Don't hurt me."

Katie glared at him. "Run. Just run." Chas scrambled to his feet and sprinted down the road, crying as he ran.

Katie looked at Mary who stared back at her wide-eyed. "Wow." Mary said with a smile. "You're awesome." Grant moaned where he lay on the ground. "Let's get him to the healer." Mary said.

They helped Grant to his feet, putting his arms over their shoulders. Still groggy, Grant looked at Katie "Did I see what I thought I saw?"

"We'll talk about it later." Katie said. Carefully supporting Grant, they headed for the town.

###

"I am sorry, your lordship, but I can't find them." Katie said. "The farthest I can reach is a mile. They must be farther away."

Chas Weems reached the town before Katie, Mary and Grant and babbled stories of how Katie had 'torn the others apart and scattered their bodies in the forest.' A search of the manor wood revealed neither bodies nor rendered limbs, but the clear tracks of at least three people running away fast. Zeb Woods said he'd heard an uproar from the Gulley farmstead and come out to see Shay running away towards Whitebridge. Orrin Gulley claimed Shay took their house-money and ran off.

Baron Bellamy demanded a full explanation. Katie, seeing that her secret was out, revealed her Gifts and 'looked' for the fugitives. The baron repressed his own fears. "Miss Wood, you acted with all prudence and under the force of necessity. I commend your good sense. May I ask if you were responsible for Master Gulley's previous extraordinary 'flights'?"

Nervously, Katie admitted she was.

"I see," the baron said "and was it you who rescued young Jamie Finch this spring?"

"Yes, your lordship."

"I will ask you more another time. For now, I must deal with these criminals." Baron Bellamy dismissed her. He ordered a full search for the four missing boys. If found, they would wait in the town gaol for his return in ten days. He sentenced Chas Weems to a fortnight of street cleaning, emphasizing the boy owed the light sentence to Katie and Mary testifying Chas tried to dissuade the others.

The next morning, Katie waited with Mary by her home for Lady Bellamy's coach to pick Mary up for the trip to Hunberston. As the coach rolled up, Katie hugged her friend close, knowing how desperately she'd miss Mary. The outrider dismounted and opened the door for Mary. Mary pulled a small packet from her pocket and handed it to Katie. "Katie, I think your dream will come true." She entered the coach and it set off once more.

Katie waved to Mary until the coach was out of sight. She opened the packet and held it up. A tiny Windrider pendant gleamed in the sunlight.

###

Helen Oniel, Father Eron and the Heralds warned Katie how people would react if news of her Gifts got out. Even so, the strength of the reactions surprised her.

Father Eron and Helen Oniel admitted Katie had no choice but to use her Gifts when Shay and the others attacked, but they worried how the reactions would affect their student. They took pains to tell everyone they'd known of Katie's Gifts for years and there was nothing to fear.

There was fear, though. In plenty. Katie saw it in the townspeople's faces each day. Some made warding gestures when they thought she wasn't looking. She heard the word 'witch' whispered as she passed. Even in the faces of those who smiled at her, she saw the fear behind the smile. Small children threw stones at her, their mothers might spank the children, but Katie could see the mothers' own fear – as if they thought Katie would retaliate.

Katie walked alone to her lessons, head high and back straight, pretending not to notice the fear that often shadowed over into hate. Frequently, she wept in the arms of Helen Oniel or Father Eron, who tried to comfort and reassure her. Many nights, she wept in her pillow.

"Katie, Jamie is missing! Can you find him?" A panicky Iris Finch burst through the door of Healer Oniel's home, interrupting Katie's lesson on useful wild plants.

Katie nodded and reached out with her Gift. "He's asleep in the hay in your barn. Up top, under the black tarp."

"I called in the barn. He didn't answer." Iris looked indignant.

"He's there. You should be able to see his feet once you climb the ladder to the loft." Katie bit back her exasperation.

"I'll check again." Iris turned and ran out. Katie and the healer exchanged rueful smiles and returned to the lesson. Absently, Katie checked on Jamie until his mother found him.

It was the latest request for Katie to use her Gifts to help someone. As usual, there were no thanks.

"Katie! Could you help me put my plow on the blocks?"

"Katie! My cow got loose, can you find her."

"Katie! My scythe fell in the pond, could you get it out?"

"Katie, our wagon is stuck! Can you get it out?"

There were more requests every day. In vain, Father Eron and Helen Oniel asked people not to bother Katie except for emergencies. Katie tried to be pleasant and helpful, but sometime she lost her temper.

"Tain is fishing at the creek, where he usually goes in the afternoon. Why didn't you check there, Mistress Wharton?" Katie's exasperation was clear.

Ellie Wharton's face pinched in an angry look. She turned and left without a word.

"Good for you." Father Eron approved.

Worst of all were the accusations. Iris Finch whispered that Katie has used her Gift to push Jamie into the well so Katie could play the hero. Orrin Gulley accused Katie of stealing Margie Brooks' money to pin the blame on Shay and intimated that Shay's continuing absence was due to foul play by Katie. Chas Weems suggested Katie murdered his older brother, who like Shay, was still missing.

At Sovran, Katie stood alone in the square, far from the bonfire. Any who saw her quickly looked away. With few exceptions, Katie was beginning to hate the townspeople.

Baron Bellamy always greeted Katie with a real smile and genuine concern for her welfare. When he learned – from Helen Oniel – how Katie was both used and scorned, he delivered a blistering lecture to all during his assizes. But the baron was highborn and Katie was not often in his eye; separated by his social class, he could neither comfort her nor sway the commoners.

Grant Doane was another friend. He stoutly defended Katie whenever he was near. "She saved my life from your thug of a son." He said to Orrin Gulley's face. Only the presence of Grant's fellow armsmen – he had entered Baron Bellamy's service – prevented Orrin from attacking the young man.

Felen Tate stepped in front of Katie one afternoon as she passed his inn on the way to her lesson. Katie looked up apprehensively at the huge man, who towered a foot and a half above her, his massive bulk a wall in her path. Felen raised his voice to carry down the street. "Katie Wood, I am mightily in your debt. It took me a while to figure out, but that little ******* Shay Gulley tried to burn my inn down this spring. It was you who stopped him and threw him in the **** pile like he deserved. You saved my inn and probably the lives of me and my family. I thank you from the bottom of my heart."

Beaming, he held out his huge hand to Katie, who took it while stammering "You're welcome."

"It is you who are welcome." The beefy innkeeper said. "Anytime you feel the need for a bespoke meal or just refreshment, you are welcome at the Crow and Gate as our guest. It is on us."

Katie thanked Felen Tate in a soft voice, but he wasn't done. He raised his head and looked at the people watching. He raised his voice once more. "Katie Wood is a friend of mine. Any of you who have a bad word for her are not welcome at my inn."

###

The Heralds arrived with the snow, a fortnight after Sovran. This time, Herald Ragnar Read the Law while Herald Mani sought out Katie. The Senior Herald tried to remain impassive as Katie told what happened since the last visit, but his anger visibly rose as Katie, Father Eron and Healer Oniel told story after story. He stood silent for a sunwidth after they finished, his jaw clenched and a frown on his face. He exhaled explosively. "Katie, you have done nothing wrong. You did an incredible job keeping your secret for so long. This is what we feared would happen if your Gifts became known. I think I know how to counter it. It will be hard on you. Are you willing?"

Katie trusted Heralds. "Yes, I'll do anything." Mani's eyes flicked to the priest and healer, who nodded their own agreement.

The four went to the courthouse, where Ragnar was finishing the Reading for the last group of townspeople. With the cold weather, the Reading had to move indoors. Due to the smaller space, Ragnar had to split the Reading into several groups.

When Ragnar was done, all of them went to the Crow and Gate. A beaming Felen Tate showed them to a table off to one side. Over their meal, the five discussed Mani's plan while two of Felen Tate's sons shooed away anyone who tried to interrupt. At the end of the meal, Felen Tate refused the Heralds' chit. "Any friend Katie brings to the Crow and Gate eats for free."

They returned to the Courthouse. With Mani at his side, Ragnar began. "We Heralds have known of Katie's Gifts for several years. At our behest, she has kept her Gifts secret until this spring, when circumstances forced her to reveal them. **She has harmed no one and helped many. With stark ingratitude, you have slandered and shunned her.** " Everyone jumped as Ragnar shouted the last.

"Because of the stupidity so many of you have shown, we must take the time to review these matters. We will begin with Katie herself." Ragnar summoned Katie forward.

The spectators buzzed briefly when Ragnar put the Truth Spell on Katie until Ragnar silenced them with a frown. One at a time, Katie told about every time she used her Gifts – including many times nobody noticed or thought about. The glow of the Truth Spell never wavered. When she mentioned rescuing Josh Wharton's mare, Ragnar looked at Josh and said sternly "What kind of fool drives a wagon across fresh ice then leaves his poor beast to drown in icy water?" Josh Wharton hung his head.

When Katie explained how she lifted Jamie Finch out of the well, Ragnar asked. "Did you use your Gift to push Jamie into the well?" Katie denied it firmly; the Truth Spell held steady.

Herald Mani spoke up for the first time, his eyes focused on Iris Finch. Those near Iris moved away as Mani placed the Truth Spell on her. "Iris Finch, did you accuse Katie of pushing your son into the well?"

"I never said that, Herald." The blue glow vanished.

"Tell the damned truth." Mani roared, forcing the coercive version on Iris. Nervously, Iris admitted accusing Katie.

"We see you are a petty, gossiping, ungrateful fool, Mistress Finch. You owe Katie your son's life and you repay her with slander." Mani sneered his contempt.

Ragnar continued the litany of Katie's deeds, stopping only to clarify points or for Mani to put the Truth Spell on others involved. "We knew Shay Gulley attempted to burn down the Crow and Gate. As Master Tate deduced"- Mani nodded to the innkeeper –"it was Katie who saved his inn and his life. Apparently, not everyone in Thornberry is a superstitious ingrate.

"At the time, I thought it possible to turn Shay Gulley from his folly. I also wanted to preserve Miss Wood's secret. I chose not to charge him with attempted arson. It appears I made the wrong choice."

By late afternoon, Ragnar finished his questioning. "Thank you, Miss Wood. You are an ornament to Thornberry and to Valdemar. Before you leave, Senior Herald Mani and I want to speak to everyone here."

Mani stood. "As my intern said, this town owes Miss Katie Wood a huge debt. Most of you have repaid that debt with ingratitude. Instead of thanking her, you have frequently asked her to do what you ought to do yourselves. I am ordering you to leave her alone. I cannot force you to embrace her, but I order you not to bother her for things you can do for yourself. She will help in an emergency, but that is for her to decide. We will note this in our report. All who violate this order will be fined by the next circuit Herald to visit. I repeat: Leave Katie Wood alone!"

Katie slumped, exhausted by the ordeal. Helen Oniel and Father Eron escorted her out of the Courthouse with Felen Tate clearing a path. Outside, Baron Bellamy lifted her onto the back of his horse. With the Baron leading his horse, the healer, the priest and the innkeeper proudly took Katie home.

###

The Heralds finished their review three days later. While they stayed, Katie enjoyed the company of Mikizi and Caiseal, who followed her everywhere. Katie drew strength from the Companions: In their presence, she felt she could face down the devil.

The peace held for a fortnight after the Heralds left. Everyone greeted Katie with a smile, though the fear was still in their eyes. No one bothered her for help. She used her Gift once to move Larry Wharton to the healer's when Larry fell off his wagon and broke his leg. For a change, Larry thanked her profusely.

Soon, however, the stares and the requests began again. At first, the requests were important one way or another and Katie's Gift saved a great deal of trouble. Gradually, the requests became more trivial things that the requestors could do for themselves with little effort.

Katie considered running off to Haven, a prospect which seemed possible when Baron Bellamy invited her to join his family in Haven for Midwinter. Baron Bellamy and his wife were eager to see their son at the Collegium; they also wanted to arrange a marriage for their eldest son Rorke. It seemed an excellent opportunity to do both, but Kell and Anne Wood refused to let Katie go.

Katie fought down her disappointment. Not only would she not see the capital, she would miss Pierce, Violet and Ohiro this Midwinter. Without Pierce and Ohiro, Violet could not come. Katie buried herself in her studies, trying to smother her loneliness, made worse by her exclusion from the Midwinter festivities.

Just before the baron left for Haven, Grant Doane, dressed in his new livery, delivered a letter from Pierce:

' _Dear Katie:_

 _Violet and I are sorry to hear you are not coming to Haven for Midwinter. Ohiro adds his own wishes you could come. We would love to have shown you the Collegium and the Palace and shown you around Haven.'_

Pierce continued with descriptions of Haven and his studies in the Collegium. _'Herald Alberich is absolutely ferocious….'_

At the end of the letter Pierce finished: _'I suppose Violet and I won't see you until the spring. In the meantime, Ohiro says don't give up hope. Stay strong and don't let them use you._

 _Pierce, Violet and Ohiro.'_

Katie smiled at the letter. _'I think they mean summer, not spring. It's nice Ohiro cares.'_

Thinking of Pierce's Companion reminded Katie of her own dreams. Did Ohiro's wishes mean…? Resolutely, Katie put the thought aside.

###

"No. I won't lift your wagon out of the snow." Harald Finch's face showed his astonishment. "You should have put it in the barn when the storm started. You'll have to dig it out without my help."

"But…." Harald began.

"But nothing. That's what you'd do if I weren't here. The Heralds said you should do such things yourself." Katie braced her back. Behind her, she heard her mother gasp.

Harald Finch looked angry. "You're a poor sort won't help a friend."

Katie snorted. "You're a poor friend who sneers at my back and begs favors to my face. Good day." She closed the door.

"Katie! That was rude!" Anne Wood protested.

"T'were no more than Harald deserved." Her husband observed. "I've heard him and Iris bad-mouthing Katie. The Herald told 'em like he told everybody: Do your own work!"

"But what will people say?" Her mother worried.

"Same's they been saying the last moon. Saying she's a witch 'cept when they want a favor." Kell said.

"We have to help each other out." Anne said.

Kell Wood shrugged. "None of 'em been comin' round offerin' a hand t' us. 'Sides, there's not more'n a foot of snow. Harald could have dug out his wagon in less time than it took to walk here."

"The snow could have drifted around the wagon." Anne said.

"An' Harald could have put it inside 'is barn when the snow started, like Katie said." Before his wife could protest further, Kell added. "Remember, the Herald told them not to ask Katie t' do what they could do themselves. She's not their chore-boy."

Kell pointed at his daughter. "Good for you, Katie. I'd hoped you'd get some spine. Tell 'em t' do their own jobs."

"Sometimes we need help." Anne tried once more.

"And when there's need, Katie will help. She helped Larry Wharton, didn't she?" Kell nodded at his daughter once more. "Good girl, Katie."

###

Her father's support strengthened Katie's resolve and she refused all requests from those who could do the work themselves. After a fortnight, the begging stopped, though the hateful stares deepened.

A few people supported her – the Whartons and Doanes in particular – but most frowned and turned away. When Harald Finch badmouthed Katie in the Crow and Gate, Felen Tate threw him bodily into the street with a warning never to come back. The next day, Katie passed the inn as Felen was unloading barrels. He gaped as the barrels suddenly rose and floated into the cellar. He spotted Katie, who winked at him.

Felen grinned and waved. "Wait here." He hurried inside and brought out a hot meat pie, which he gave to her. Katie thanked him. They both laughed and she continued home.

Katie did help with the only emergency: Pat Sikes got lost in the woods as night fell. Jacob Sikes pounded frantically on the Woods' door a candlemark after sunset.

As Jacob gasped out his father was missing, Katie _looked_ with her Gift. "I've found him." She said. "Get blankets." She grabbed her cloak and headed down the Whitebridge road with Jacob, her father and brothers and the rest following.

They followed the road, using their lanterns when the trees blocked the moonlight. Katie stopped. Everyone jumped at Pat Sikes' screams of terror as Katie lifted him over the snow and wafted him back to the road. Soon, Pat Sikes was safe and all headed to their homes. Jacob managed a cursory 'thank you' before turning back to his father.

The gratitude was short-lived and the town soon resumed shunning Katie.

###

There was a small snowfall three days after spring day. The last flakes were still drifting down as Katie made her way back from Helen Oniel's. The snow squeaked underfoot as she made her way home. She tried to ignore the stares, looking determinedly straight ahead. They seemed to be staring and pointing more than usual. _'I really dislike most people.'_ She thought.

 _::So do I.::_

Katie stopped in her tracks. "Who said that?" She asked. She turned around.

 _::I am Jakayr. I Choose you.::_

Katie burst into tears and flung her arms around the Companion's neck. Wordlessly, Jakayr shared his love with his new Chosen.

"I've waited and waited and waited and wanted." Katie cried into the silky mane.

 _::I know, love. I wanted to come sooner, but they wouldn't let me. I'm so sorry I made you wait.::_ Katie sensed the Jakayr's deep sorrow and regret. Katie caught an image of older, bigger Companions blocking Jakayr's way.

Katie broke the embrace and looked at the Companion with her own eyes. Jakayr looked young, with the narrow chest and long legs of a young colt, maybe three years old.

 _::I'll be three at Midsummer Moon.::_ Jakayr said.

Now, Katie looked at the people gathered around them. "His name's Jakayr. He's Chosen me." The crowd cheered.

For the next candlemark, people bustled around. Her parents and brothers came running into town at the news. They kissed Katie and wept and smiled for her. Helen Oniel produced two pairs of riding breeches, confessing she'd had them for years, altering them as Katie grew. They were grey, Katie noted, the same grey as the ones at the Collegium.

Felen Tate tied a pack of meat pies, fruits and apple juice to Jakayr's pommel, admonishing the young stallion to "Take care of my Katie." Jakayr flicked his ears and snorted.

Rosie Sikes claimed a hug, saying "I always knew you'd be a Herald."

 _::Toadying hypocrite.::_ Jakayr snorted derisively.

At last, Katie was ready to go. Her brother Zeb bent to give her a leg up. She kissed him and mounted.

Jakayr pranced in place. _::You just want to get out of here.::_ Katie said.

 _::You're right Chosen, I do.::_ The Companion set off at a canter, the cheers of the town quickly faded behind them.

 _ **[A/N: For now, this is all of Katie's story. I may return to it later, but I had to get her a Companion – Jakayr – who shares her somewhat jaundiced view of people. Katie's next appearance will be in Chapter 25 of Ragnar's story, which I hope to have up in a short while. "Tantris" 01/14/2019]**_


End file.
